Undying
by Little Raven
Summary: San is still all in the mullyguges cuz of what Eboshi did. So she seeks revenge.
1. Missing Him

**Title:** Undying **  
Author:** Little Raven ((Chibi Karasu in Japanese))  
**Email:** SaraNoKoiSetsuna@aol.com   
**Screen Name:** SaraNoKoiSetsuna ((I have aol..))  
**Date Started: **((ALL chapters started and finished the same day. NO WAIT! I started it around 10: something pm one night and finished it at like 1:something am so yea...))**  
Date Finished:**  
**Rated: **R ((for language and lime-ish like))**  
Language:** English  
**Status: **Drama/Action/Romance  
**First Song:  
Second Song:  
Third Song:  
Paring: **AshitakaxSan/SanxAshitaka  
**Chapters: **4  
**Summery:** San is still all in the mugles cuz of what Eboshi did. So she seeks revenge.  
**Disclamer****:** I don't own Princess Mononoke...well maybe on a video..LOL!...I don't own the characters either. Well, the little girl Koneko and her mother I made up. ((I'm always making up peoples! LOL!))  
**Note: **This is a Princess Mononoke Fan fic. It will be my second fic made, Blue as The Sky, being the first. DON'T FLAME ME!! -laughs ass off- I don't care if you flame me or not.  
Why would you? LOL. Also, Mora and Nasha. I'm not sure if those are the wolves names. I was reading "Return of Princess Mononoke" ((which inspired me to write this fic)) And that person had "Mora" and "Nasha" as the wolves names.   
PLEASE DON'T HURT ME SSJiinSan!!! Don't sue me either. It's a waist of time. ;p!  
This is my SECOND fic! YAHOO!!! ^_^  
  


Enjoy The Fic!

**Chapter One: **Missing Him  
  
"Ehh....Ashitaka! IIE!"  
San suddenly awoke from her nightmare. *Not again..* She thought to herself. *I keep having that same dream. I can't get it out of my head!* Images of Ashitaka's death flushed through her mind like a flood.   
San san strait up.  
She loward her head and tears streamed down her face.  
"She was dreaming about that human again." Said Nasha.   
San lifted up her head, wiped away her tears and smiled. "Konichiwa, Mora and Nasha!" Said San as she stood up. Mora stood up as well. "San, you were dreaming about that human again, weren't you?" San lowerd her head. "Hai." She said in a small voice.  
"Right." She said lifting up here head.   
Yakkul ran into the den and up to San.   
"Yakkul...."  
He ran up to San and gently nudged her in the ribs.  
"All right...Lets go!"  
San put on her fighting gear and grabbed her spear. She jumped on Mora's back and they ran out of the den.  
"You stay here Yakkul!" Yelled San as her and the other wolves ran down the side of the mountain.  
"Today..we finish this, Eboshi!" Said San out loud to herself.  
  
"IT'S THE WOLVES! THE WOLVES ARE HERE!" Yelled a riffle man as he rang the bell.  
"LADY EBOSHI! IT'S MONONOKE!" He picked up his riffle and fired it at San.  
San dogged it like it was nothing.  
Which to her, it wasn't.  
  
"HERE!" Mora and Nasha ran in the direction in which San was pointing.  
They plummeted into the river.   
"GET THE RIFFLE MEN OVER HERE!" Yelled Gozna, the Captain of the Guard.  
Gozna grabbed his riffle and pointed it at San.   
"READY MEN?! FIRE!!!!"  
They fired at her, but she dodged them all like a pro. ((which she was))  
"SHIT!" Gozna said, not one of the riffle men had hit her.  
Mora and Nasha ran out of the water and ran along side Iron Town's new and improved wall.  
  
"Here, this is fine!" She said to Mora. Mora ran to a whole in the wall. San jumped off and ran in.  
*This is to easy* She thought to herself. *There should be a guard here*  
"THERE SHE IS!" Yelled one of Iron Town's many women. Not even a minute went by and Iron Town's riffle men were blocking Mononoke's only way to go, they even had the hole in which she came blocked. *A trap...GOD DAMNIT!* She thought to herself. But it was to late. She was already there, and if she didn't think fast, she'd be killed.  
*Ashitaka.....* Tears came to her eyes. *...Yet another reason for me to kill that damn woman!*  
  
"Ready men?!" Yelled Gozna. "Ready! Aim! Fi-" He stopped when San jumped on his face and onto the ruff of the building.  
"EBOSHI! HERE I COME!" Yelled San as she made her way to the main building in Iron Town.  
*I'm going to kill you this time! And not only because of what you are doing to the forest. But becuse of what you did to Ashitaka!* Tears emerged from her eyes once more and streamed down her face. "Death...."  
  
"GET HER!" Yelled Gozna.  
"Where'd she go?" Yelled a riffle man.  
"She's up there!" an Iron Town women pointed to the roff top. "Or...she was...."  
"SEARCH EVERYWHERE! WE MUST PROTECT LADY EBOSHI!" Yelled Gozna.  
  
"EBOSHIIIIIIIII!" San yelled as she ran towards the woman. San smiled, *The missing of her right arm. This should be easy.* San thought to herself as her and Eboshi were fighting.   
"You've gotten better Princess of Beast." Said Lady Eboshi as she smiled evily. "Are you here to kill me because if what I did to the forest, or because of what I did to Ashitaka?"   
San's eyes went wide with hatred.   
"DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!" San did a flip over Eboshi, and before Eboshi had a chance to react, San stabbed her in the back with her spear.   
  
"LADY EBOSHI!!!!!???????" Yelled Toki. San smiled. "My work here is done." She said to herself as Toki ran to Lady Eboshi's side. "Lady Eboshi?!" She yelled, shaking Eboshi a bit.  
Toki turned to San. "You are going to pay for this you little bitch!"  
San smiled. A smile that is half evil and half cunning.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Yelled Gozna as he grabbed San by the wrist and tied them with rope. "Your death is next child." He said, dragging her to the jail.   
  
*Ashitaka....* San thought to herself as she sat in the jail sail. San was leaning agents the wall under the window with her knees to her chest. She was crying. San looked at her hand in the moonlight. It was edged with dry blood. Eboshi's blood.   
"San...?" San, stood up and looked out the window. "NASHA!" She petted her older 'sisters' head. "We've come to get you out." Said Mora.  
San shook her head. "Iie." She said backing up out of the moonlight. The only thing that could be seen was the bottom of her dress and some of her leggs. "IIE?! What do you mean 'IIE' ?!" Said Nasha, who stopped digging when she heard San say 'iie'   
  
((Note: I'm not sure Nasha is a girl and Mora is a guy. -shrugs-))  
  
"I mean it. I'm not going. I've killed Eboshi. Now it's my time to go. There is nothing left for me here."   
"That's not true!" Said Mora. And he started to dig again. "Iie...." San said more gently this time, shaking her head.  
"But..." Nasha started to protest, but stopped when Nora tugged on her tail a little with his teeth. "Lets go, Nasha." He said. He turned around "San?" He said before walking away with Nasha. "Hai, Mora?" "We'll be watching. If you change your mind, or need any help. Just..."  
San nodded. She knew what to do. "I love both of you very much!" One of her tears twinkled a bit, reflecting off the moon's light. She bit her lower lip. "Go now, please." She said. And Mora turned and ran off into the woods to meet up with Nasha.


	2. A BIG Surprise

**Chapter Two: **A BIG Surprise  
**  
**"Time for your punishment little one." Smiled a very unusual happy Gozna.  
San lifted up her head and glared at him. Gozna unlocked the door to her sail. And San stood up.  
She turned around, putting her hands behind her back. "Ahhh..can't wait to die, can you?" He said tying a rope around her wrist. And tying it _tight. _"I'm always ready to die..." She said to him.  
"GOOD!" He said and he literally dragged her out of the jai sail.  
  
"DIE BITCH!" Yelled one woman!  
"Hope you burn in hell!" Yelled another.  
"OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!" Yelled Gozna as he dragged San to Iron Town's town square.  
San sighed. *Wait for me, Ashitaka.* She thought.   
He pulled San to her feet. "Look...." He pointed to the rope hanging from a pole. He smiled and pulled San over to it. He positioned her under the rope. Grabbing the rope he put it around her neck and pulled on it tight. "To make sure you don't get out." He said. "OH! And one more thing" He pointed to a chair. "Lady Eboshi came to watch you!" He laughed evily and San's eyes went wide.   
  
"What The Fuck?!" She says to herself.  
*I-I don't get it! I killed her last night!* She thought.  
"You are probably wondering how she survived, right?" San glared at Gozna. "Of course you are! It seems that were you stabbed her, didn't kill her.." "No shit..." San said." Gozna narrowed his eyes at her and then continued. "But, she can't walk anymore."  
  
"KILL HER!!" Yelled a man. "YEA! LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Yelled another.  
Eboshi smiled and then nodded her head. The crowed that had gathered cheered.  
San cried out. Mora and Nasha heard her, and ran to Iron Town. They weren't that far away, so it didn't take long. "Over here!" Said Mora. And Nasha followed.   
  
San smiled as Gozna grabbed the rope. Gozna looked at her weirdly. "Why are smiling child?"  
"That's non of your damn business!" San yelled. Gozna shrugged and started to pull the rope. The crowed cheered even louder as San was hoisted up into the air.  
"SAN!" Yelled Mora.   
Him and Nasha jumped into the crowed. Screams and gun shoots came next. Nasha went strait for Gozna, Gozna ran and as he did, he let go of the rope. San feel on Nasha's back.   
"Lets go, Mora!" Said Nasha as she jumped out the way they came. "Right behind you!" Said Mora following her.  
  
"GET THEM!" Yelled Gozna. But it was to late. Mora and Nasha were already too deep into the forest.  
  
"San?!" Said Nasha as she nudged her in the right shoulder.  
Mora turned San to her side a bit so he could untie the ropes that were bound to her wrist. Then he tried to take off the rope around her neck, but it was to tight, so he had to bite it off. Nasha nudged San again and Yakkul laid down next to her.  
  
"A-shi-tak-a...." Even though San had passed out, tears streamed down her face. "Ashitaka..! IIE!!!!" San gasped. Her eyes went wide and she sat up in her bed, that was in the den. About a mile or two from Iron Town.  
"ASHITAKA!!!" She yelled, even though she was awake. Yakkul nudged her in her left elbow. San pet him. "Mora! Nasha!" San hugged her 'siblings'. "G-g-gomen ne!" She said, hugging Mora. "I'm so sorry!" She said, crying. "Can you ever forgive me?!"  
The animals smiled.


	3. He Came Back

**Chapter Three:** He Came Back  
  
San walked out of the den. She yawned and then stretched.   
She smiled at the sound of Kodamas in the back ground.  
San rubbed her eyes and walked down the side of the mountain heading for the stream.  
When she got there, she breathed in the cool crisp night air.  
Refreshing.  
San took off her shoes. Then next her drees. Followed by her head band. She left the crystal dagger on. The one Ashitaka gave her. It twinkled in the moonlight. She didn't bother with her earings. She just left them on as well. She removed her unddies and bra and then stepped diligently in the water.   
She trembled.   
The coolness of the water was refreshing.  
San tunred around and spread out her arms.   
KUR-SPLASH!  
She fell into the water. She shivered a bit. And then smiled. She floated on her back for a while before diving under the water.   
She popped up and took in a deep breath and then dived back under.  
She smiled.   
  
It's been 2 months since she was almost hung. And 2 and a half months since Ashitaka was killed.  
They say he fell. But San saw the hole thing.  
She came back up and floated on her back again.  
Mononoke closed her eyes.   
Heaven.  
  
*^*Flash Back*^*  
Eboshi did it. She didn't like the fact that Ashitaka was friends with Mononoke. So she tried to get rid of San.   
Eboshi was thankful to them for having saved her life and the lives of the women and the lepers that were at Iron Town the day that the Great Forest Spirit lost his head and went looking for it.   
Draining the life out of any one that touched that black goo that was his body.  
But Eboshi was a jealous woman.  
*^*End*^*  
  
Tears came from San's eyes and fell down the side of her check and into the water.  
To be lost forever.   
She bit her lower lip. She was thinking about...him.  
"Ashi..." She said out loud to herself.  
  
*^*Flash Back*^*  
Eboshi had gotten San corned on a cliff. And it was a long ways down.   
Eboshi smiled devilishly and stepped closer to San. She was ready to shoot Mononoke when Ashitaka came out of nowhere and ran in-between them.  
'Out of the way!' Eboshi yelled.  
But Ashitaka wouldn't listen.  
'Fine then! You die too!' Eboshi raised her gun and was ready to fire.   
'SAN! RUN!' Ashitaka pushed Mononoke out of the way.  
Eboshi's gun fired.  
Ashitaka fell over the cliff. Eboshi smiled.  
'ASHITAKA?!!?' San ran to the edge of the cliff and watched as Ashitaka fell into the fog.   
She watched until she couldn't anymore. She then tunred around. Pulling out her dagger she charged at Eboshi.  
Eboshi pulled up her gun and fired.  
San fell to the ground. Eboshi stood over her. 'Foolish child' She smiled evily. Holding up her gun again, ready to fire. 'Sayonara'   
'SAAAAAAAAN!' Mora jumped down and picked up Mononoke and then ran off.  
San's wound wasn't bad. A gun shoot to the shoulder.  
'She's still pretty good with that damn thing even though she only has one arm'  
Said San as she bandaged herself up.  
'San, where's that human, Ashitaka?' Asked Mora.  
San didn't answer.  
*^*End*^*  
  
"Ashi...."  
San said to herself again as she laid in the water.  
"Hai, San?"   
San's eyes went big. She stood up in the water. And saw Ashitaka.  
She smiled. "ASHITAKA?!" She couldn't believe it!   
There he was, standing at the edge of the water.  
San's tears of sadness tunred into tears of happiness.  
"I-is it really you?!" She asked as she took a couple steps to the shore.  
Ashitaka smiled and then nodded his head.  
San stood there as Ashitaka walked into the water and hugged her.  
She was a little embarrassed. I mean, she still is naked!  
But, where they were standing, the water was shoulder deep.  
  
"Oh San! I've missed you so much!" He said. He put his hands on either side of her head and kissed her passionately.  
She was a little taken away by this.  
That was the first _real _kiss they have ever shared.  
"A-shi...." She said in a small voice.  
"Hai, San?"  
San blushed.  
And somehow, he knew what she was thinking.   
He undid his shirt and threw it on the shore.  
Mononoke gazed at the bulit wonds. The crystal clear water, and the moon's light made it easy to see them.  
San didn't like either of the built wounds.   
One, he got when he took her from Lady Eboshi.   
And the other, from the time when he pushed San out of the way.  
  
"San?" He whispred to her in her ear.  
"Hai, Ahitaka?"  
"Ai....shiteru..." He said. San blushed furiously.  
"I love you too!" She said and she hugged him.  
He kissed her on the for head.  
  
San let a sweet moan pass her lips as she let Ashitaka take away her innocents.   
But she, too, was taking away his.   
They layed on the sand together.   
Flesh upon flesh.


	4. His Tale

**Chapter Four: **His Tale  
  
The next morning San awoke to find Ashitaka wasn't there. She walked over and put on her undies and bra then her dress. Then her shoes. And her head band.  
"ASHITAKA?!" She yelled.  
San put a hand on the right side of her mouth and yelled out his name again.  
"San, I'm right here!"  
San tunred around and there was Ashitaka smiling.  
She ran into his arms.  
"I thought it was a dream!" She said.   
He smiled. San gazed at him.  
He hadn't changed.  
His brown locks of hair were still a little messy. And still ear length.  
And his radiant black eyes. They told his story.  
  
Ashitaka looked San up and down.  
Her darkish green ear length tresses were neat.  
And her brown eyes were as vibrant as ever.  
But they too, also told her story.  
  
Ashitaka smiled.  
San cocked her head to the side a bit. And then she too, smiled.  
  
"Come on!" She said tugging on Ashi's right arm.  
He followed her to the den.  
When Yakkul saw Ashitaka, he got up and pranced over to him.  
"YAKKUL!" Ashitaka said happily. San giggled.  
Even Mora and Nasha got up to great him.  
  
But yet the question weighed on ever ones mind: 'How did he survive?'  
Ashi smiled and sat down on San's bed.  
"I guess you guys are wondering how I survived?" They all shook their heads.  
They gathered around. San went to sit by Ashi, but he pulled her on his lap.  
She blushed.  
"I wish....," He began. "I wish that I could tell you how I survived. But I don't know that either."  
He sighed a little and then bit his lower lip.  
"I guess it was my will to survive."  
He put his arms around San's waist and hugged her.  
"All I can remember is pushing San out of the way. And then I woke up and a cabin."  
He thought for a bit.  
"A cabin, Ashi?" Asked San.  
"Hai, a cabin. The cabin was small. I remember seeing a young girl looking at me as I awoke. She gasped and then ran to her mother. Telling her I was awake."  
San nodded her head.  
Ashitaka closed his eyes before continuing.  
He let out a deep sigh and then opend his eyes again.  
"Her name was Koneko. The little girl. Her mother's name was Ki. Short for Kiki.  
Apparently, Koneko found me unconscious and half alive on the shore of the river that ran by their house. Her mother told me that if Koneko didn't find me when she did, I would have died."  
Ashitaka put his hand in his right pocket and then pulled out a necklace. Not a very fancy necklace. But it was pretty just the same.  
  
"Koneko made it for me." He chuckled.  
"I was badly injured and Ki said that it was a miracle I survived the fall from the cliff.  
After about a month, I was able to walk. But I was still really weak.   
After a while, I was able to help out. I wanted to help, even though Ki said I shouldn't.  
Koneko's father lives in Iron Town. But Kiki hates what Lady Eboshi and them are doing to the forest, she her and her daughter live outside the safety of the walls.   
And after being there for about two or so months, I was able to come home. I was on my way here, but then I saw you were in the stream."  
San blushed. Mora and Nasha narrowed thier eyes.  
Ashitaka chuckled and hugged San.   
  
The End  
  
((Note: For thoes of you who don't know, San and Mononoke are the same. San is her name, but she is also called Mononoke. Among other things.))


End file.
